Timnas Indonesia VS Konoha
by Kazuya Kujikawa
Summary: Naruto ulang tahun.. dan dia lagi ngefans banget sama Arif Suyono, di lain sisi, naruto dijauhin sama teman - teman sekelasnya.. like it read it.. don't like don't read..


Moshi moshi..

Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu…

Kemarin hari ulang tahunnya Arif Suyono..

Tapi aku cuma bisa ngucapin lewat twitterL

Tau Arif Suyono ?

Itu lohh pemain timnas yang punya julukkan 'keceng'..

Gak tau ?

Yang nomor punggungnya 14 ! Sama kayak tanggal lahir aku..*curcol*

Gak tahu juga ?

Yang ngegolin waktu lawan Laos sama Malaysia di fase group..

Masih gak tahu ?

Yah sudahlah.. Mungkin belum jodoh *?*

Nih, saya kasih lagi fic gaje !

Kalau rada – rada, maaf – maaf aja ya..

Kan saya udah bilang fic ini gaje..

Warningnya : OOC, OC, AU, Gaje, Gak Nyambung, !

Naruto is always created by : Masashi Kishimoto

And, this fic is created by : Feni Kyara

Konoha VS Timnas

.

.

.

Senin, 3 Januari 2011

Naruto berlari mengejar Kakashi yang jalannya kayak bajaj, cepet banget, saking cepetnya kura – kura aja kalah. Nafasnya gak beraturan bahkan mukanya ikut – ikutan gak beraturan. *ditabrak pake tronton ama Naruto*. Kakashi cuma geleng – geleng sambil memegangi kertas – kertas tak berharga yang dibawanya. Upppss.. Itu lembar jawaban anak – anak Konoha Highschool.

"Sensei.. Ini.. Gomen, aku telat ngumpulin.." Naruto masih terengah – engah. Kakashi mengangkat salah satu alis yang terlihat orang. Guru satu ini sangat hobi ,memakai masker. Maskernya keren – keren, kemarin waktu 17-an, dia make masker yang bertajukkan kepahlawan, terus waktu Indonesia mau lawan Malaysia, dia pake masker merah putih dan ada burung garudanya disebelah kiri. Maklum, kan dadanya udah pindah ke mulut. *piss*

"Saya tidak akan menerima hasil ujianmu !" Ujar Kakashi tegas. Suaranya agak aneh, karena ngomongnya dibalik masker yang lagi bertema tahun baru.

"Tapi sensei.. Nilaiku.."

"Bukan urusanku !" Guru yang hobi beli majalah ini berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang komat - kamit sumpah serapah biar guru ubanan dan bau tanah ini cepat mati. Anruto balik ke kelas dengan wajah lesu selesu – lesunya orang yang bisa lesu. Gak ada satupun yang memperdulikannya. Semuanya ayik bercanda.

Saat Naruto membuka pintu kelasnya, semua siswa diruangan itu diam. Choji bahkan berlari ke tempatnya yang menyebabkan kegoncangan di Konoha Highschool . kurenai yang lagi hamil hamper jatuh, untungnya ada Azuma, suami tercinta Kurenai yang berhasil menangkap Kurenai. Mata mereka bertemu, semburat merah terhias dipipi kurenai semerah matanya. Cinta merekah lagi diantara mereka.

"…." Naruto bingung sendiri. Tapi, dia lagi putus asa, tanpa banyak bacot, dia berjalan ke kursinya.

.

.

.

Jam istirahatpun tiba, Naruto yang masih gak ngerti kenapa semuanya ngediemin dia. Tapi Naruto lagi males ambil pusing, dia berjalan sendiri ke kantin. Gak cuma teman – teman sekelasnya, ternyata teman – teman dari kelas lain jujga memperlakukan hal yang sama kepadanya. Naruto terus bertanya – Tanya dalam hati. Ada apakah dengan cinta ? *ralat : bukan cinta, melainkan mereka*

Naruto makan ramen kesukaannya. Sambil terus menatapi Arif Suyono di sebuah lembaran kertas.

'Andai kita bisa bertemu Arif-senpai…' Naruto berandai – andai.

.

.

.

Naruto lagi gila sama piala AFF, tau gak ? Ternyata Naruto sama Irfan Bachdim itu 11 : 12, mereka sama – sama keturunan Indonesia. Walau lama tinggal di Konoha, Naruto masih cinta sama Indonesia, begitu juga Kakashi, makanya suka pake masker yang bertemakan Indonesia. Naruto juga pemain bola di Konoha. Nomor punggungnya sama kayak Arif , yaitu 14. alangkah senangnya Naruto bisa mendapat nomor punggung yang sama dengan idolanya.

Ibu naruto adalah Kushina Sugiarti, sedangkan ayah Naruto Minato Namikaze. Waktu Naruto berumur 5 tahun, mereka sempat menetap di Indonesia selama 2 tahun, Naruto juga sempat sekolah di menteng, itu loh, tempat Obama sekolah dulu.

Naruto jatuh cinta sama Arif Suyono yang maennya luar biasa bagus, bukan maksudnya Naruto itu homo, tapi, dia lagi jatuh cinta sama permainan yang disajikan sama Arif Suyono.

Naruto pengen banget bisa ke GBK, tapi apa daya, tiket pesawat gak murah, mau nyewa Superman juga gak murah. Walaupun Superman dikenal suka mewmbantu orang, tapi kalo dia dijadiin alat transportasi, dia gak mau kalo gak dibayar. Naruto juga sempat sampe nangis darah buat bikin Minato mengasihaninya dan mengizinkannya sendirian ke Jakarta. Tapi tetap aja ayah terbaiknya itu gak ngizinin.

"Kamu mau bunuh diri juga Otou-san gak akan ngizinin kamu ke Jakarta sendirian !" Begitulah ucapan sang ayah, benar – benar sangat perhatian kepada anaknya kan ?

"Tapi, kenapa Otou-san ?"

"Dengarkan aku Naruto.. Kehidupan di Jakarta itu sangat berat.. Kota itu kejam, melebihi ibu tiri.. Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa – kenapa !"

Nggak ingin kenapa – kenapa, tapi tadi katanya gak perduli kalo Naruto bunuh diri sekalipun. Dasar ayah gak jelas. Naruto sweetdrop.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali ke kelas. Suasana masih sama, teman – teman Naruto diam beribu – ribu bahkan bertriliun – triliun bahasa. Naruto gak tahan kayak gini. Masalahnya bukan hanya dikelas ini saja, semua penduduk Konoha memperlakukannya seperti ini. Naruto berjalan kedepan kelas. Diambilnya TOA.

"Kawan – kawan sekalian.. Sepertinya kalian abis salah makan ya ? Ada apa dengan kalian ? Kenapa memeperlakukanku seperti ini ? Ini gak adil !" Naruto teriak pake TOA yang super gede sampe bikin semua kaca pecah. Beneran pecah lo. Serius.

Eh, kayak gak dengerin Naruto ngomong, semuanya malah pergi niggalin kelas. Naruto makin gak ngerti. Dengan sedikit sebal, Naruto mencoba untuk mengikuti mereka. Mereka menuju lapangan sepak bola dibelakang sekolah. Dan duduk dibangku penonton. Naruto bingung. Dia ikutan duduk disamping Shikamaru. Tapi, Shikamaru malah ngedorong Naruto ke tengah lapangan.

Sendirian ditengah lapangan, berhadapan dengan bola bulat hitam putih, membuat Naruto makin bingung, kenapa coba ? Itulah yang terus terngiang di kepala Naruto. Sepertinya mereka ingin aku memainkan bola ini.

"Kau mau main sendirian ? Atau kutemani ?" Tanya seseorang dengan bahasa Indonesia yang bisa dimengerti dengan baik oleh Naruto. Naruto menoleh kearah datangnya suara itu. Matanya terbelalak dan senyuman merekah dibibirnya, dia menendang bola itu kearah orang yang berdiri disamping lapangan itu.

Bertubuh tinggi, berbadan tegap, wajah Indonesianya kelihatan banget, pria itu tersenyum pada Naruto dan memberhentikan bola dikakinya. Naruto sepertinya masih sedikit syok dengan keadaan ini. Dia masih senang mengalir disetiap darahnya. Pria itu berjalan mendekati Naruto, baju merahnya berkibar – kibar tertiup angin.

"A.. Arif-senpai.." Naruto mengeluarkan suara.

"Hai Naruto.." Sapa pria itu yang bukan lain dan tidak bukan adalah Arif Suyono.

"Tanjoubi Omedetou Naruto-kun !" Teriak semua teman Naruto dari bangku penonton. Mereka berlari dan mengelilingi Naruto yang kini berhadap – hadapan dengan Arif Suyono. Sebuah tart berbentuk bola dan terlukis gambar Arif Suyono juga Naruto, bikinan Kushina dan dilukis sama Sai tersodor didepan mereka berdua.

"Selamat ulang tahun Naruto !" Ujar Arif Suyono. Naruto mulai terharu, wajahnya memerah dan dia tidak menyangka kalau teman – temannya akan membuatkan surprise seperti ini. Sang idolanya kini didepan mata.

"Dobe, dia juga ulang tahun hari ini !" Bisik Sasuke yang berdiri disisi Naruto.

"Apa ? Ulang tahun ?" Naruto sedikit terkejut. Tidak disangka, tersaya sang idola sama – sama ulang tahun di tanggal yang sama.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Arif-senpai.. Wish u all the best.." Ujar Naruto. Mereka berdua meniup lilin bersamaan. Naruto berharap hari ini tidak akan berakhir. Setelah dua pemain sepak bola ini meniup lilin, Sakura yang memegangi tart tersebut langsung menumpahkannya ke muka Naruto kemudian Arif Suyono. Mereka semua tetawa bahagia dan main kejar – kejaran kaya tikus sama kucing.

Surprise belum berakhir. Kedua pemain yang sama – sama lahir tanggal 3 Januari ini akan bertanding, ternyata Arif Suyono membawa pemain Timnas Indonesia. Ada Firman Utina, sang kapten, lalu Gonzales, M. Nasuha, M. Ridwan, Zulkifli, Maman, Irfan Bachdim, Okto, Hamka, dan sang kipper, Markus. Inget ya, Markus, bukan Maruks. *piss*.

Sedangkan Tim Konoha, Sasuke, Shikamaru sang kapten, lalu Neji, Sai, Shino, Kiba, Garaa, Kankuro, Lee, dan kipper terbaik Konoha, Choji. Waduh.. susah tuh Timnas. Pasti gawang Konoha gak bisa kebobolan, soalnya gawangnya pasti ketutupan sma badannya Choji *bacoked*.

Wasitnya berasal dari Korea. Selama ini Timnas dilatih sama Alfred Riedl, kalo Tim Konoha di latih sama Itachi Uchiha. Katanya Itachi punya mata ajaib buat ngeliat skill pemain. Sayangnya kedua pelatih ini gak ada, soalnya ini kan bukan pertandingan resmi.

Peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai menggema diseluruh pelosok lapangan, Arif mengoper bola kepada Irfan Bachdim, kemudian digulirkan ke kaki Nasuha, sedangkan Gonzales berlari mendekati kotak penalty. Indonesia membangun serangan, Nasuha menerobos Shino dan Kankuro dengan mudahnya, kemudian, memberikan bola kepada sang kapten Firman Utina, Firman Utina memberikan umpan lambung untuk Gonzales, Gonzales lolos dari perangkap offside dan menyundul bola, keadaannya tak terkawal, dan…

"Ahhh…" Gonzales memegang tangannya dengan kedua kepala, maksudnya memgegang kedua tangannya dengan kepala. Eh, memegang kepala dengan kedua tangannya, itu yang bener.*dibacok readers*

Bola masih mengenai tiang atas, dan jatuh ke kaki Kiba. Kali ini, serangan balik dari Konoha. Kiba mengoper bola ke Shino, lalu memberikan umpan terobosan untuk Naruto, Naruto menerimanya dengan baik, dan tendangan keras dilesatkan oleh Naruto, namun masih mandul, Markus berhasil mematahkan tendangan itu.

Zulkifli membawa bola, lalu diberikan ke M. Ridwan, Ridwan memberikan bola itu ke Irfan Bachdim, Irfan memberikan bolanya ke Arif, Arif membawa ke daerah kotak penalty, yap ! One Two yang sangat bagus terjadi di antara Irfan dan Arif Suyono, Sai terlewati, begitu juga dengan Lee, Arif melesatkan bola dengan kaki kanannya dan….

"GGGGGGOOLLL.. GGGGOOOLLLL… GGGGOOOLLL ! Kedudukkan 1 – 0 untuk Timnas Indonesia."

Bukan rasa sedih karena kecolongan satu angka, naruto malah tersenyum bahagia karena bisa langsung ketemau dan bermain bersama sang idola, idolanya pun menunjukkan permainan apiknya secara langsung. Pertandingan berakhir saat matahari sudah di barat. Arif harus segera pulang ke Indonesia. Ini hadiah terindah untuk Naruto. Terlebih lagi dia merayakan ulang tahun bersama dengan Arif Suyono. This is the great moment !

"Terima Kasih Arif-senpai.. semoga menang di sea games 2011 ini !"

The End

Aneh ? Ngocolin ? Memang !

Sabar ya.. Buat yang gak ngerti bola, saya juga gak terlalu ngerti..:P

Semoga kak Arif Suyono bisa baca fic ini,

Pesan khusus untuk Kak Arif Suyono, kalau kakak baca fic ini, tolong review ya, tinggal klik tulisan yang ada dibawah ini ! yang warnanya biru..

Kalo nggak mention aku **fenikyara** aku udah follow kakak kok..

Ini hadiah kecil dari aku untuk kakak, kalau gak suka, maaf ya kak..

Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan.. *lebay*

Dan, readers lain..

biasa..

Aku minta review .. hohohoho:0

Dan aku tahu, Naruto tanggal lahirnya bukan 3 januari, tapi itu tanggal lahirnya kak Arif, jadi, dalam cerita ini, Naruto lahirnya tanggal 3 januari. Hehe:P

Last word..

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAK ARIF SUYONO !**

**Dan**

**TETAP SEMANGAT !**** \^0^⁄**


End file.
